Pirate Megazord (Super Megaforce)
The Pirate Megazord is a megazord formed from the Zordon's Revenge & the Pirate Zords that's piloted by the Mega Rangers when in their Super Modes. Overview History Zords ''Zordon's Revenge'' The Zordon's Revenge is a three-masted galleon-like red spacecraft that the Mega Rangers use as their base of operations as they search for the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. It holds the four other Pirate Zords in a fashion similar to a Matryoshka doll. It was named in Zordon's honor. Pirate Jet Zord The Pirate Jet Zord is Super Megaforce Blue's jet-like zord that forms the hat & right arm of the Pirate Megazord. It is armed with a series of beam & vulcan cannons as well as a powerful energy cannon. Pirate Trailer Zord The Pirate Trailer Zord is Super Megaforce Yellow's semi-trailer truck-like zord that stores the Pirate Sub Zord. Forms the left leg of the Pirate Megazord. Its offensive abilities lie in its strong ramming power. Pirate Racer Zord The Pirate Racer Zord is Super Megaforce Green's race car-like zord that stores the Pirate Jet Zord. Forms the left arm of the Pirate Megazord. It is armed with a beam cannon & an energy cannon. Pirate Sub Zord The Pirate Sub Zord is Super Megaforce Pink's submarine-like zord that stores the Pirate Racer Zord. Forms the right leg of the Pirate Megazord. It is armed with a beam cannon, tracking torpedoes, & homing mines. Greater Ranger Power-caused Finishers Greater Ranger Power Formations Pirate Megazord with Mystic Power When the Mega Rangers use the Greater Ranger Power of the Mystic Force Keys, the Pirate Megazord becomes the Pirate Megazord with Mystic Power with parts of the Mystic Dragon emerging from the limb hatches & cannon. In this state; the Pirate Megazord can fly, shoot fire from the Mystic Dragon's mouth, or release the Mystic Dragon to attack independently. Pirate Megazord with Delta Power When the Mega Rangers use the Greater Ranger Power of the SPD Keys, the Pirate Megazord becomes the Pirate Megazord with Delta Power with parts of the Delta Runner 1 emerging from its limb hatches & cannon. In this state, the Pirate Megazord can use the parts of the Delta Runner 1 in its arms as firearms in its attacks & even have the Delta Runner 1 separate from it to attack independently. Pirate Megazord with Wild Power When the Mega Rangers use the Greater Ranger Power of the Wild Force Keys, they summon the Red Lion Wildzord which combines with the Pirate Megazord to become the Pirate Megazord with Wild Power, a formation similar to the Pegasus Megazord. Pirate Megazord with Samurai Power When the Mega Rangers use the Greater Ranger Power of the (Super) Samurai Keys, they summon the Red Lion Wildzord who undergoes the Pirate Megazord with Wild Power transformation before combining with the Pirate Megazord to become the Pirate Megazord with Samurai Power, a formation similar to the Samurai Megazord, as well as the Wild Force Megazord. Armed with a naginata, the Pirate Megazord has access to the Fire, Water, Earth, Wood, & Heaven Symbol Powers, enabling it to control the elements. Pirate Megazord with Ninja Power When the Mega Rangers use the Greater Ranger Power of the Ninja Storm Keys, they summon the Minizord, which the Pirate Megazord combines with in order to become the Pirate Megazord with Ninja Power. In this state, the Pirate Megazord resembles the Hurricane Megazord with shurikens extending from its leg & arm cavities while the giant shuriken the Minizord rides on becomes a handheld weapon which can be used as either an axe for close range combat, a bladed flail for striking at a distance, or as a fan to generate gusts of wind strong enough to send giant sized opponents flying. Pirate Megazord with Octane Power When the Mega Rangers use the Greater Ranger Power of the RPM Keys, they summon Falcon Speeder which combines with the Pirate Megazord to become the Pirate Megazord with Octane Power. The Pirate Megazord with Octane Power can also fly in the air thanks to Falcon Speeder's Hover Mode. gokai-mc-magidragon.jpg|The Mystic Rangers' Greater Ranger Power: Mystic Dragon gokai-mc-gokaipatstrike.jpg|The B-Squad Rangers' Greater Ranger Power: Delta Runner 1 gokai-mc-gaolion.jpg|The Wild Force Rangers' Greater Ranger Power: Red Lion Wildzord gokai-mc-fuuraimaru.jpg|The Ninja Rangers' Greater Ranger Power: Minizord Speeder Powerzord.jpg|The Ranger Operators' Greater Ranger Power: Falcon Speeder Kanzen Soul.jpg|The Super Mega Rangers' Greater Ranger Power: Ultra Cell Category:Megazord Category:Zords Category:Power Rangers Super Megaforce (Fanon Version)